One-Shot
by vamplover1329
Summary: This is a simple one shot about Bella and Klaus, but they are not in a relationship.


Here I was sitting in the Cullen household, with my boyfriend Edward. Carlisle and Esme were in his study, while Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were sitting on the couches with us watching TV. Edward turned the volume down so I could talk on the phone.

"Hello?" I said, not recognizing the number.

"Hello Luv," a British voice I very much recognized said while my breathing stopped, then I smiled lightly, "Miss me yet? I know I miss you"

"Can you hold on for a minute?" I asked, remembering I wasn't alone in the room, with a bunch of curious Cullens looking at me.

"Sure Luv." He said, I could here the happiness in his voice.

"Hey guys?" I asked them, "can you give me a few minutes?" Seeing them nod and blur out of the room I continued with the conversation.

"So what are you doing calling me at this fine midnight hour?" I asked him, letting a bit of my British accent as well.

"Can't a father call his daughter once in a while?" he asked innocently.

"Yes a father can, but with you I have no idea." I said laughing.

"Hey!" he said, "Your my only child, I'd like to know what she's been up to after two years of me being away. So where is my lovely at this time of year?"

"I gotta go love you!" I said hanging up, hearing Carlisle's study door open. "You can come back in guys!" I yelled playing human, knowing they were right around the corner.

Blurring into the room, the Cullen children along with the parents, took up their original seats looking at me.

"Who were you talking to Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, no one, just an old friend." I said while turning up the volume just as the doorbell rang.

Getting up Carlisle headed to get the door. Paying no attention to him, I continued to watch the television until I heard the voice of the other person.

"Bella you okay?" Edward asked rubbing my back, "Your tense."

I nodded as I kept listening to the conversation.

_"Hello. I was just wandering if I could use your phone."_ Said a voice very much like my own. _"My car broke down a few miles up the road, I started walking and I found this house."_

_ Bullshit! _I thought. _Don't invite him in Carlisle! Don't invite him in! _I shouted in my head.

_"Sure come on in."_ Dammit! _Why does he have to be so trusting?_

Hearing heavy footsteps coming toward the living room, where the only phone was, I prayed I wasn't in that much trouble. Listening to the footfalls stop at the entrance Carlisle introduced us.

"This is my family, my wife Esme, my sons Edward, Emmett and Jasper, and my daughters Alice, and Rosalie, and Edwards girlfriend Isabella."

There was a pause then he talked, "Hello _Isabella._" He said, burning holes in the back of my neck.

Giving up, I sighed and turned around to a man that had all the same features as mine. Gasps were heard around the room as they looked at both of us.

"Well Arabella," he said, crossing his arms as I looked down, "Mind explaining to me while you're here when you should be in Florence?" He said looking down at me, I didn't get my height from him at 5'5 and him at 6'5, a foot taller than me.

Looking up at him I gave him my puppy-dog face that he can never resist, "Ha ha," I laughed nervously trying to ease the tension that was coming from the Cullens, "I love you Daddy?" I tried smiling.

"Nice trying young lady," he said seriously, "You're grounded."

My eyes widened, he only ever grounds me when he wants me close to him, do you know what it's like having your father follow you everywhere, "But Dad!" I said stomping my boot on the ground.

"No 'buts'," he said firmly, "50 years."

"What!" I screamed so loud everyone had to cover their ears. "Ađ gera þetta við mig viljandi! Síðast þegar það var aðeins 20 ára!" I said, going back to our original language, shocking the Cullens. **(You're doing this to me on purpose! Last time it was only 20 years!)**

"Arabella, ég þarf hjálp þína. Plus, vakti I Kol." After he said that I went into shock.** (Arabella, I need your help. Plus, I awakened Kol.)**

Coming up to me, Edward shaked me, "Bella? Bella? Are you alright love?" He asked.

"I might get off her boy," Dad warned.

"And why is that?" he asked turning to face him, crossing his arms defiantly.

Dad mimicked that position and in a threatening tone, making his accent come out more, he said, "One, I'm her father and two, I wouldn't like being around her when she come out of shock."

When Edward still stood in front of me, not believing him, Dad sighed and said, "Don't say I didn't warn you, and in three," he started to count down while the Cullens caushisly walked toward him, with the intention of holding him down but he ignored them, "two, one." He said covering his ears.

"Ahhh!" I screamed a happy scream so loud that the Cullens all crammed into the corner of the room farthest from me, while I jumped up and down. "Kol's back! Kol's back! Kol's back! Kol's back! Kol's back! Kol's back!" I yelled jumping on my Dad and knocking him down. Giving him a big kiss on the cheek I jumped us up and hugged him as if my life depended on it, while he laughed and hugged me back just as tightly if he was hugging a human we both would have broken some bones. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" I screamed some more.

"Bella!" Carlisle screamed, trying to get my attention. And he did. "What is going on? How do you know this man?

Ignoring his questions, I remembered how they tried to attack my Dad earlier and growled at him, showing my yellow wolf eyes and vampire fangs. Trying to get to him, I struggled to get out of my father's iron grip.

"For one quit calling me Bella," I growled out, giving up on attacking them, "Second, my name is Arabella Marie Mickalson. And third, I know him because he is my father."


End file.
